


One Night Stand

by piratesquared



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Wade is wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratesquared/pseuds/piratesquared
Summary: It's your classic 'Got to share a bed' fic! Although only one bed, Tony? Really?What will happen?! I mean, it's pretty obvious...Wade/Peter, Tiny Tony/Steve if you listen really hard.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 348





	One Night Stand

“Excuse me, what?”

Tony rolled his eyes as Steve bit his lip to keep from laughing. They’d had a small avenging job to do and Peter and Wade had been the only casual members available at short notice. They were now stood in Stark Towers where Steve had dragged them all back claiming it was too late for them to go home and Tony had tons of bedrooms.

Only apparently he didn’t.

“I said, there’s only two bedrooms that are free right now, and one of those is Steve’s.”

Wade snorted to himself. _Oh sure. Because that’s going to be used tonight._

The off-hand cough Steve did as Tony started speaking proved as much, then Wade missed the next bit as he considered whether Steve could read his mind. He was brought back to the present as he heard Peter squeak.

“What, what’s happening?”

He frowned at Wade. “You weren’t listening, were you?”

“Not even a tiny bit. What?”

Tony sighed. “I said, for the thousandth time, you two will just have to share.”

“Oh.”

“ _OH?!_ Is that all you can say?!” Peter was looking at him like he’d grown a second head.

Wade shrugged. “Yeah, whatever. Does it matter?”

Peter glanced around at the three of them and reluctantly accepted he was losing this battle. He huffed, vaguely resisting stomping his foot. “Fine. You’re sleeping on the floor.” He grabbed his bag. “Where am I going?”

Tony shouted out for Jarvis, who gave the two directions to their room. Wade had just walked inside when Peter dropped his bag and bolted back down the corridor. Wade blinked and turned to the bed.

“Yeah. That’s huge, no way am I sleeping on the floor.”

He’d just considering getting out of his suit when Peter walked back into the room. Wade froze, Peter glanced over at him and frowned.

“What?”

“I wasn’t expecting you to come back so soon.”

“Oh.” Peter eyed Wade still kitted out in his Deadpool attire. “You’re not sleeping in your suit are you?”

Wade looked at the floor. “No. But err. I don’t have anything to wear.”

It took Peter a minute for realisation to slap him in the face.

“Oh, shit. Sorry Wade, I, I’ll sit on the bed. Tell me when it’s okay to look.”

Wade nodded and waited until Peter was engrossed in his phone to quickly remove his suit.

Peter felt the bed dip and the sheets move.

“Okay.”

He turned and smiled as he saw Wade sat up in the bed, he was still wearing a vest and the sheets were pulled up to his belly.

If Peter remembered his earlier floor threat, he didn’t mention it.

“Sorry. It’s just, you know.”

“You don’t have to apologise.” Peter said as he stood from the bed. He reached for the charger he’d run to swipe from Tony and plugged in his phone. Wade rolled his eyes.

“You’re addicted to that thing.”

“Sorry Granddad. I do have a life outside of Spider-Man, you know?”

“Alright, show off. We can’t all have Peter Parker’s social li-” Wade fell silent as he saw Peter pull down his suit. Perfect toned skin was suddenly on show and Wade’s brain had abandoned him.

Peter stood up straight ready to push the spandex down off his hips, only to see Wade staring at him.

“Hey! I didn’t look at you!”

“Sorry! But you didn’t give me any warning! I wasn’t expecting to suddenly see skin!”

Peter rolled his eyes and pointed to the wall. “Eyes!”

Wade rolled his in return. Then looked away until he felt Peter climb into the bed. The younger man had turned the lights off before joining him, and now all they had was the pale glow from nearby streetlights sneaking in through a gap in the blinds.

Wade’s eyes slowly adjusted until he could make out the familiar dark mop of Peter’s hair. He was lying down in the bed with his back to Wade, a sizable space was left between them. Wade sighed softly and scooted down in the bed. The covers shifted and he could make out Peter’s bare back, the slightest hint of his underwear was visible in the meager light.

“Don’t you wear anything under your suit?”

“No, it’s too tight. And stop looking at me.”

“Oh.”

Peter could almost sense the next question coming and rolled his eyes. “Why do you? Isn’t it uncomfortable?”

“It’s better than the suit rubbing at the scars all the time.”

Peter’s stomach twinged. “I didn’t think about that, sorry.”

“It’s alright, not your fault.”

The two fell silent then, save for the sound of Wade fidgeting in the bed.

Peter felt something hard press against his back and stiffened. “Wade that better be your knee pressing into me right now.”

“Jesus Christ, of course it’s my knee, how big do you think my cock is?!”

Peter squeaked. “Oh my God. Don’t ever talk about your… _that_ , again!”

“What, my cock? You don’t like the word cock? Shame. Would be nice to hear it roll from that pretty mouth of yours.”

Peter was glad it was too dark for Wade to see the flush on his face.

“I swear to God if you don’t shut up I will murder you right where you lie.”

“I’ll come back eventually.”

“At least I’ll get some peace!”

Peter tugged the covers up over his shoulder with a small huff, Wade took that as good night and rolled over to face the wall.

Wade was pulled from his half asleep state a while later by Peter angrily tugging his pillow from under his head and slamming it over his face.

“Am I talking out-loud again?”

“What?” Came Peter’s muffled reply.

“The pillow, was I talking?”

Peter removed it from his face. “No, Wade. It’s not you. I can just, hear things.”

“Oh.”

The two lay quietly for a moment until Wade spoke up again.

“Is it Tony and Cap fucking? Because I can hear that too.”

“Oh my God!”

“What?”

“Yes, obviously its that! Don’t draw attention to it!”

Wade chuckled. “Is it bothering you that much? I can only vaguely hear it.”

“It’s really loud to me.”

“Oh yeah… super hearing, huh? Both a gift and a curse.”

“You got that right.” Peter sighed. “I need to block it out. Um, if I have my earphones on will that bother you?”

Wade shook his head. “Nah. The voices in my head do a pretty good job of taking my attention.”

Peter smiled softly. “That’s nice of them.” He moved to the edge of the bed and made to stand up when:

“Oh, shit.”

He flopped back down on the bed and pulled the sheets over his lap.

“Peter? What’s wrong?”

“I err, thought about them having sex and now I can’t get out of bed.”

“Oh. _Ohh_. I’m guessing a certain part of your body thought about it more than you would’ve liked?”

“Yup.”

“Oh. Well, just think about something you don’t find sexy. Like….. me doing it!”

Wade saw Peter shudder.  
  
  
“See! Perfect. I mean, I’m gorgeous as all fuck but I know you’re not into that so… Pete? Did it not work?”

Peter was still stuck to the bed, Wade’s vision was clear enough to see that he was very pointedly not looking at Wade.

“Unless… That did work. In an entirely different way…”

Peter shuddered again. Wait, no did he _shiver_? Wade didn’t want to believe it.

“Petey?”

“Shut up.” Peter growled back. Oh, Wade was going to enjoy this. He smirked and moved closer to Peter.

“Have you thought about me having sex a lot Pete? Maybe with Cap… or with Logan… with you?”

“Wade. Shut. Up.”

Wade did not.

“Well, Petey, Petey, _Petey_. All the secrets are coming out tonight. First, that you wear tight little boxer briefs, and now that you want me in them.”

He’d shifted while speaking and was now knelt up directly behind Peter. He raised a hand and lightly dragged his fingers over the boy’s neck, earning himself another shiver in response.

“Wade…”

“Petey.”

He shifted his hand, fingers splayed over Peter’s shoulders as he pushed his thumb into the small muscle where neck met shoulder, massaging small circles into the skin. Peter swallowed against the sensation.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Wade’s question surprised him, and Peter was struck quiet for a moment before softly answering. “No.”

Wade wasn’t about to wait for Peter to change his mind. He removed his hand, only to lean in a second later and press his mouth to the same patch of skin. Peter sighed against the feel of Wade’s lips, his hands gripped the sheets as Wade dragged his tongue across his shoulder blade, stopping to nip at the skin stretched over Peter’s spine.

One of Peter’s hands freed itself from the sheet, reaching behind him he found Wade’s side and gave it a squeeze.

“Petey?”

“Kiss me, already.”

Wade did as he was told, tangling his fingers in Peter’s hair he pulled the boy’s head back and kissed him hard.

Peter thought he should be freaking out, he’d never intended to act on the involuntary feelings he had for Wade; but his body was responding happily. He twisted around to gain better access to Wade’s mouth, deepening the kiss as he felt Wade moan against his tongue.

Wade pulled Peter up onto his knees, he overbalanced and flailed until his hand found purchase on Wade’s leg. The skin was patchy and dry and Peter had pulled back before he realised.

But Wade did. His expression turned to steel as Peter’s brain caught up to his body.

“Oh, shit. Wade… Wade I’m sorry I didn’t-”

“No. It’s fine.” Wade’s words were clipped, nothing like the heavy sultry voice he’d been using a moment before.

“No I, I wasn’t expecting to feel skin and then-”

“You weren’t expecting it to feel like mine.”

Peter felt awful. “I’m sorry.”

“If you don’t want to now it’s fine, I get it.”

“No Wade, I still want it.” Peter reached for him again. “Come here.”

Wade didn’t budge. “Why are you even doing this? You’ve never shown any interest in me.”

Peter sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Because I was trying to stay professional, Wade. I didn’t want my life and this life to get all mixed up with each other.”

Wade looked down at the bed, picking distractedly at the sheets.

“So, you’re not repulsed by me?”

Peter’s heart ached. “No, Wade. I mean, you annoy the living hell out of me, but something in me is still pretty attracted to you.”

He shuffled close to Wade, one hand gently touched his cheek as the other took his hand and guided it down between his own legs. “See?”

He’d gone a little soft now, the attention having been drawn away, but the touch of Wade’s fingers had it stirring back to life.

Wade smirked softly, confidence sneaking back in. ”I’m not entirely convinced Petey. You’re going to have to tell me what you want.”

“I want you, Wade.”

“Hmm…” Wade hummed as he casually stroked Peter off through his boxers, not gripping enough for any real enjoyment but just enough to keep Peter growing. “No, you need to tell me exactly what you want.”

“What are you on about?” Peter’s breath was starting to hitch. He rocked his hips forward to meet Wade’s hand, but Wade just softened his grip.

“Nuh uh, not yet. Not until you say it.”

“Say what?”

Wade moved his face close to Peter’s. The streetlight caught his face and Peter could see his smirk.

“Tell me you want my cock, Baby Boy.”

Normally Peter hated that nickname, but right now it sent lightening bolts down to his junk. He rocked forward with a whine.

“Wade!”

“Say it. And you can have it.”

Peter sighed desperately.

Wade snuffled into Peter’s neck, nibbling the skin and inhaling and _Jesus Christ_ Peter smelt so, damn, good.

“I’m waiting, Baby…”

“I can’t.”

“You can.” Wade peppered kisses up Peter’s neck, giving his earlobe a gentle tug before whispering. “You’ll turn me on so much.”

Peter took a deep breath, he closed his eyes and pushed his face into Wade’s neck.

“Give it to me.”

“Give you what?”

Peter dropped his voice down low, speaking more into Wade’s skin than the room. “Your cock, Wade. Give me your cock.”

“Oh, Jesus fuck.” Wade groaned, pushing them both down onto the bed and smashing their mouths together. Peter spread his legs, letting Wade drop down between them. He ground hard against Peter, the younger man wrapped his legs up over Wade’s ass and used them to push him down.

“Desperate much, Baby?” Wade mumbled as he freed his mouth from Pete’s.

“Screw you, Wade.”

Wade smirked, rocking his hips and reveling in the look on Peter’s face.

“I was planning on it being the other way, actually.”

Peter pulled Wade back down by his neck, kissing him deeply. “Mm, sounds good to me.”

Wade let a hand trail down Peter’s side, tucking two fingers into the waistband of his boxers. “Can I take these off?”

Peter lay back on the bed and nodded, lifting his hips up as Wade sat back on his knees. He pulled the underwear down, wrestling it off Peter’s legs and throwing it somewhere into the dark of the room.

Peter didn’t care, he pulled Wade back to him and kissed him again. “Your turn.”

“What do I get if I do?”

“Something nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Wade dipped to bite at Peter’s nipple, laughing at the squeak and slap combo he received in return.

“Mm. Take them off and I’ll show you.”

Wade sat back, kicking his boxers off he paused at his vest. “Is this weird?”

“Wade I wouldn’t expect sex with you to be anything but weird. But it’s cool if you want to keep it on.” He moved up on the bed and crawled over to Wade, leaning in close to kiss his jaw. “Anyway, it’ll give me something to hold onto.”

Wade growled and pulled Peter in front of him, biting on his lip and giving it a hard tug.

It was Peter’s turn to growl as he gave Wade a shove, sitting over him and grinding down into his dick.

“Fuck, Petey.” Wade wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock, jerking it off with quick strokes. Peter groaned, rocking his hips as he felt Wade grow harder against his ass. Wade bucked up and flipped them over, pinning Peter to the bed and kissing him hard as he returned to pulling him off. Peter writhed beneath him, fingers digging into his shoulders as he pushed up to meet Wade.

“Wade, want it.”

He looked down at Peter and frowned.

“What?”

“I don’t have any protection.”

“Does it matter?”

“Not unless you fancy waddling to the nearest bathroom like Bambi, it doesn’t.”

Peter did some very fitting wide brown Bambi-eyes and shook his head. “Yeah, no okay.”

Wade dropped down to kiss him again.

“All those pouches and you don’t have a single one.”

He smiled as Peter mumbled against his lips, kissing him once before replying. “Any other time you’d have been grossed out about me having them.”

“True.”

“There’s always other things we can do.” He started to move down the bed, kissing and nipping at Peter’s chest until he reached his hips. He gave one a nibble, grinning as Peter wriggled and slapped uselessly at his head.

“Ticklish, Baby?”

“Stop it!”

Wade laughed, he slipped his hands underneath Peter’s thighs and gave them a gentle push. Peter bent his legs up and gasped softly as Wade spread them apart, taking hold of Peter’s cock he dropped down and took it in his mouth. Peter groaned, fingers tangling in the sheets as Wade went to town between his legs.

“Wade…”

Wade glanced up at Peter, catching his eye as Peter peered down at him.

“Oh, Jesus…” Peter groaned, head falling back on the pillow. Wade smirked and gave a testing suck. Peter whined and Wade took that as a positive, sucking harder he took advantage of a distracted Peter to slip a hand beneath him.

Peter snapped straight back to the room as he felt Wade’s finger stroking softly at his hole.

“Wa-ade…”

Wade pulled free long enough to say, “I won’t, I promise.” Then he was back on Peter, using his moans and wriggles to figure out what worked best.

Soon enough he had Peter trembling on the bed, the younger man’s groans had become more frequent, his head was pushed back into the pillow and his eyes were squeezed tight shut. A hand pushed at Wade’s head as Peter felt his release nearing but Wade ignored it, taking Peter fully in his mouth as he pushed a finger firmly against his asshole. Peter was coming in seconds, rocking up into Wade’s mouth as he held still and swallowed down as much as he could.

He felt Peter start to slow, giving a final gentle suck he laughed as Peter twitched and pushed him away.

“Dick.” He said, breathlessly as Wade looked down at him.

“No Baby, that was a dick. And what a dick it is.” He added softly as he lent in for a kiss. Peter pulled away with a grimace and Wade laughed again. “It’s only you.”

“It’s still gross.”

Wade pressed into Peter’s side, nudging not at all subtly for him to repay the favour.

“Wade, God. Give me a minute.” Peter was still wrecked, his breath slowly evened out and he rolled over on the bed to meet Wade.

“Baby… Please.”

Peter smiled, reaching down between them he wrapped a firm hand around Wade’s neglected cock. Wade moaned softly and bucked forward into Peter’s hand.

“What do you want?”

“I wanna come.”

“Well no shit, Wade.” Peter smirked. “How, babe?”

Wade almost went off at Peter calling him babe, but he wanted something better than that. “Honestly? I want to fuck you. But we can’t.”

Peter went quiet, his movements slowed as his eyebrows pressed together.

“Pete?”

Peter looked back at him and swallowed hard.

“Just do it.”

“Are you sure?”

Peter nodded. “Just pull out before you finish.”

Wade looked unsure. “You trust me to do that?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’m not exactly going to get pregnant am I? Worst case is…”

“Bambi.”

Peter stuck out his tongue. “Yeah, ew.”

Wade moved back onto his knees, returning to his earlier position between Peter’s legs.

“Last chance.”

Peter reached behind him and grabbed a pillow, tucking it under his back. “I did say I wanted your cock, didn’t I?”

“Fuck! Peter. What have I done to you?”

Peter grinned and wriggled his butt. “It’s what you’re about to do that I’m bothered about.”

“God, you bastard.” Wade moved in close, licking his hand he swiped it over his dick before tickling at Pete’s entrance. He slowly pushed a finger in and Peter’s cocky attitude faltered, he hitched his legs up higher as Wade frowned at him.

“I’m good, don’t stop.”

Wade didn’t waste anymore time, he prepped Peter until he relaxed before lining up closer to him. “I’m not gonna last long.”

“That’s okay. Just do it.”

Wade took a second, then pushed inside. Peter’s breath hitched in his throat.

“Oh God….Pete…”

“Wade, move.”

Wade did. Giving a couple of soft test thrusts before pulling out and slamming in hard. Peter howled and Wade grinned, building up a harsh pace as he gripped hard on Peter’s hips.

Peter was good on his promise, fingers tangling in Wade’s vest as he braced himself against the thrusts. Lifting his legs he wrapped them around Wade’s waist, drawing him in closer. Wade groaned, fucking Peter into the bed as he felt his release creeping through his nerves. He looked down at Peter and bit his lip at the sight. Peter’s head was pushed back into the bed again, his mouth was open and he was moaning freely. He caught Wade’s eye and they both groaned, Wade felt his balls start to ache and pushed Pete’s legs down.

“Don’t stop!”

“Fuck! Pete sorry!”

Wade just managed to pull out before he came, spurting all over Peter’s belly as he groaned deeply. Peter watched transfixed as Wade came in front of (and on) him, his own wasted cock gave a twitch and Peter whined. Wade tipped his head to the side as he panted deeply, Peter held out a hand and Wade took it, allowing himself to be pulled down and moaned softly as Peter wrapped him up in a hug.

The two fell quiet as the realisation of what they’d just done crept in. Peter felt the awkwardness rising and wriggled against Wade.

“Not again, Baby, I’m tired.”

“You asshole.”

“No, that’s an as-”

“Don’t you dare!” Peter yelped, jumping up and slapping Wade’s hand away. Wade rolled onto his back with a breathy laugh and peeked up at Peter.

“Well.”

“Well?”

“That was nice.”

He couldn’t hold back his laughter at the disgusted look on Peter’s face.

“Nice? Nice?!”

Wade reached up and grabbed a handful of Peter’s messy hair. “I’m joking, get down here you gorgeous bastard.”

Peter went happily, flopping down with a leg hooked over Wade’s hip as they kissed lazily. Wade pulled away with a soft yawn and Peter retrieved the blankets before snuggling into his side. He was just drifting off to sleep when Wade stirred.

“Hey, Pete?”

“Mm?”

“Do I still have to sleep on the floor?”

Peter snorted, nipping at Wade’s shoulder before sleepily replying. “Depends. Do you snore?”

-

Meanwhile; in a bedroom someways away, deeper into the building, Tony Stark sat up in bed.

“I thought I… heard something.”

Steve Rogers, with his super solider mega hearing, didn’t even open an eye as he replied:

“They’re fucking.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
